Peridot-10, AKA OH GOD IM MADE OF FIRE I SURRENDER the movie
by jesj
Summary: (Forgot this existed, taking it from a oneshot to a whole story, PLEASE IGNORE THE PREFACE.) Peridot gets the Omnitrix, wins for once, loses... a lot, but makes some friends among humans she saves! (ronaldo may know a bit of magic too)
1. ignore dis

First things first here. this will not be a serious story canon wise. Debunked theories and au's on the steven universe side galore, since this is really just one big test. Secondly, im writing this at 1:30 AM the night before thanksgiving. You may ONLY get this preface but if you do wanna get me to write it,bug me in pm's. Its non canon from keeping it together on basically, where among other things (im going with that robot peri au/headcanon from way back) peri gets the omnitrix and just barely manages not to kill herself with it.


	2. Chapter one: A cold opening

(how was this not deleted? i wrote the DISCLAIMER THAT THIS WOULD PROBABLY NOT START a YEAR ago. Apologies for any crap formatting and you shouldnt be suprised if theres cussing from human characters, but for gems expext gem equivilants like how transformers does it. also im on mobile so PLEASE dont yell at me over the formatting of the story, and ill just ignore any yelling over the authors notes. This takes place before catch and release and obviously battle of the heart and mind)

Chapter 1: Logdate, whatever.

"Log date, 23932, Peridot facet 2F5L, cut 5XG. After another confrontation with these Crystal Clods, I was interrupted via a meteoric impact outside. Investigating now."

Peridot, grumbling, returned her fingers to normal, and walked out of the little hidey hole she'd made for herself to investigate... Whatever the impact was. Though, upon seeing the 'meteor', the gem was wary.

It was metallic, with panelling lines, clearly artificial, but neither gem tech, nor, obviously, human in design.

She didn't know what it would do, though with a bout of bravery she'd never really expected of herself, she approached closer.

That bravery was reduced to that of a soggy chicken nugget when the pod opened, sending Peridot stumbling backwards in shock.

"What the frack?" She exclaimed, trying to keep her voice down, though she once again approached.

Though it may have been an explosive, it was alien, so she had no idea of the blast radius or force, so to her rather stressed and exhausted mind, it was prefferable to at least ATTEMPT to disarm the device, if only to re-arm it and deploy it against the crystal clods.

The now dumbfounded gem was suprised to instead see some form of wrist mounted time piece, bulky with white wires or tubes, and with a drum mounted face. "Why would someone go through all this effort, simply to protect a chronometer?"

She reached to inspect it, and noticed two things. One, it appeared damaged, not badly so but the face was a bit cracked, and two, it was leaping at her, which prompted quite a deal of yelling. "Gah- Get off you lump of scrap-"

"Hey pearl, I think I hear her!" Shouted who she recognized as the amethyst of the group. Just great, First an alien device was attempting to meld to her limb enhancers, and now her CHEST, as it had realized the enhancers were too large, but now there was to be yet another fight...

Though.

She could try and USE the... Whatever it was. If she could determine the controls, she could at least bluff.

Yes, that sounded reasonable... Well, it sounded reasonable to someone who was mentally exhausted to the point that she was nearing insanity, but fighting the remnants of a traitorous rebellion, on a _doomed planet_ where **_everyhing goes wrong for her and her alone_** can do that to you.

"HAHA! Crystal clods, prepare to face my greatest weapon!" She said, gesturing to the... vest? It had settled on having the main device rest on her chest, secured by four straps forming an X.

The gems, though not deterred, did back away a bit. "Steven, stay back." said the fusion, prompting the steven to obey, summoning its shield.

"Whats it DO?" asked the amethyst, smirking lightly, as the pearl had a look of realization, and smirked as well.

"Uhm- well... I'll show you!" She said, fiddling with the drum, until she pushed a button to the side by accident.

This prompted more fiddling, and beeping from it, as the amythest and pearl began approaching, the fusion barring steven from doing so. "Give it up peri, you're _beat_!" said the amythest.

"No-" a twist and a _beep_ "-I'm-" a turn and a **boop** "- not!" a press, and a bright green light surrounded Peridot, causing the attackers to shield their eyes.

When the light faded, stood some sort of... cloaked creature. Blue all over, insectoid, and frost appearing with each breath.

"What in the hell-" "Amythest-","Cool!" "Steven, stay _back!_ " In all the confusion, peridot took a moment to calm herself, and feel out her new body. _'_ _Okay- o-okay... okay. I feel... calm. Why am I so calm... Irellevant. New limbs, I can feel them all around me, maybe the cloak? A cold feeling in the chest, I can feel... Its like my skin is a 'limb' too like my arm or leg... only one way I can move it... And a sort of... New movement direction.'_

Said new movement direction was used when the pearl threw her spear at the gem-turned-alien, who turned intangible, letting it phase through her with a suprised face.

She retaliated with a frozen breath, freezing pearl in a rather thick icy coating, before turning invisible and trying to fly away.

Then, something grabbed her wing. The fusion had launched her gauntlets at her, using her future vision to help them stay on target.

Another phasing and she was freed, laughing as she flew away, out of their reach. Finally, she had definitively... won.

Then, the vest beeped red, and she was back to normal. Thankfully she had her limb enhancers again, so it was simple to resume flight via pericopter.

Still, she needed privacy, a way to test the capabilities of the... Perimorpher! Yes~


End file.
